Decidiendo mi futuro
by Hanelita
Summary: Nunca me he sentido tan viva, ¡empieza la aventura! Capítulo 2: Una prueba.
1. Comienzo

Aquí estoy con una nueva historia, esta vez sobre el musical francés de Romeo y Julieta, la primera versión (que para mí es la mejor). Tengo una pequeña obsesión con este musical y cada uno de sus actores así que he dicho, ¿por qué no? Voy a disfrutarlos haciendo una historia con ellos. Así que nada, espero que lo disfrutéis y ya sabéis, si queréis comentar, ¡adelante!

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Comienzo**

No me lo puedo creer. ¡No me lo puedo creer! Hoy es mi primer día de ensayos y estoy que se me va a salir el corazón de la boca.

Hace menos de dos semanas hice un casting para un nuevo musical que van a hacer de Romeo y Julieta y, bueno, me tembló la voz muchísimo así que recuerdo salir de allí con la impresión de que no me iban a coger pero que lo había disfrutado como nadie. Y sin embargo, aquí estoy. Me llamaron antes de ayer para confirmarme que estaba dentro del proyecto y que hoy empezábamos con los ensayos. Sigo sin poder creérmelo.

-¡Cécilia! ¿Lo tienes todo, cariño?

-¡Sí, mamá!

-Pues dame un beso y ya sabes, disfrútalo.

Le di el beso y me fui directa al coche. Yo no sabía dónde estaba el sitio pero mi padre tenía una idea así que me acercaría. Sabía que él tenía la misma ilusión que yo con este proyecto, adoraba verme crecer.

Una cosa sí tenía muy clara: iba a por todas. Amaba la música, amaba el teatro y hacía muchísimo tiempo que anhelaba poder estar en un proyecto así. Me daba igual conseguir un papel protagonista, no era mi objetivo. Mi objetivo era estar dentro, y ya lo había conseguido, así que ahora solo quedaba dar lo mejor de una misma y aprender todo lo posible. Ser una esponja.

Y luego estaba el montón de gente que iba a conocer con mis mismas pasiones. Sé que al principio no me va a resultar fácil porque soy bastante tímida y además, tengo 15 años (¿habrá alguien más de mi edad?) pero tampoco es algo que se vaya a hacer en dos meses, llevará su tiempo así que supongo que de una forma o de otra, acabaré entablando conversación.

Llegamos al lugar de ensayo, me despedí de mi padre, tomé aire y abrí las puertas.

Aquello era como entrar en el paraíso. Podría haber sin exagerar más de 150 personas. Algunas estaban divididas en grupos, cada uno haciendo lo que más le gustaba: bailando, haciendo piruetas, contando chistes, cantando a varias voces… Aquello era el vivo mundo de las artes. Enseguida pude saber que estaba en el sitio correcto, que aquel era mi lugar, a pesar de no tener muy claro si estaría a la altura de todo aquello.

Di un par de vueltas por la habitación ya que era bastante grande. Había unas escaleras grandes en la parte central, como indicando que por ahí bajaría alguien de la realeza. También había unas cuantas columnas distribuidas que eran más por decoración que otra cosa. Al fondo, a la derecha, había una puerta cerrada. Se escuchaban voces así que di por hecho que ahí habría gente reunida.

Nunca me había sentido tan libre, tan dueña de mi vida. Parece una tontería pero estaba allí empezando a construir los cimientos de algo que, tenía constancia, me iba a cambiar la vida. Estaba empezando a formar mi futuro.

Se abrió la puerta del fondo y salieron tres personas de allí: un hombre no muy mayor, castaño y con gafas de sol que iba en medio; un hombre calvo, con gafas, muy elegante, a la izquierda; y otro hombre calvo, con un bigote estrafalariamente largo, a la derecha.

-Buenos días a todos. Soy Gérard Presgurvic, director de este proyecto. Estos dos hombres que me acompañan son Redha Benteifour, vuestro coreógrafo, y Petrika Ionesco, el responsable de los decorados para este proyecto. Debo admitir que empiezo esto con mucha ilusión, sobre todo después de ver a tanta gente interesada. Espero que el resultado sea el adecuado en comparación a vuestras ilusiones y ganas. Deciros también que a partir de aquí empieza un largo camino, que ahora mismo somos una multitud pero que con el tiempo este número irá disminuyendo. No quiero a nadie que no se vaya a comprometer al 100% así que sois libres de iros cuando queráis. Dicho esto, aquellos que os quedéis, bienvenidos. Espero que disfrutéis esto y lo transforméis en una parte más de vosotros. Muchas gracias.

En cuanto Gérard terminó, todos comenzamos a aplaudir. Acto que nos agradeció con una sonrisa. Entonces, el hombre calvo y con gafas, Redha, dio un paso, cogió el mando que se encontraba al lado de los altavoces y sonrió de medio lado para después añadir: -¿Y bien? ¿Estáis preparados? ¡Vamos a calentar! Distribuiros por la habitación, por favor.

Y ahí estaba yo, como una niña buena, en primera fila, dispuesta a empaparme de todo lo que me ofrecieran. Esto solo acababa de empezar.


	2. Una prueba

**Capítulo 2: Una prueba**

Agotada. Estaba agotadísima. Llevábamos más de tres horas bailando sin parar y yo cada vez era más consciente de lo que iba necesitando hacer ejercicio de nuevo. Por fin Redha nos había dicho que podíamos descansar, que ya habíamos terminado por hoy así que nos limitamos a recoger nuestras cosas.

Estaba a punto de llamar a mi padre para que viniera a recogerme cuando Gérard anunció: -Todos aquellos que canten que se queden un rato más. Vamos a seguir haciendo pruebas.

Me empezó a latir el corazón más rápido de lo que esperaba que me latiera. Solo tenía ganas de tumbarme y volver a sentir mis pies y mis músculos, y ahora ¿había que cantar también? Cécilia, mejor que te vayas preparando porque en eso consiste un musical. No hay nada sin esfuerzo. Esperaba que con el tiempo adquiriese más resistencia para llegar a conseguir bailar mientras cantaba.

Me senté en una parte de la gran escalera central a esperar a que me llamasen mientras observaba a los que se quedaban. Muchos se habían ido, supuse que eran aquellos que solo estaban allí para bailar. Pero aun así, éramos bastantes los que nos habíamos quedado. Al igual que al principio de la mañana, cuando había llegado, había varios grupitos hechos mientras otras personas se sentaban en rincones como yo. No sé si se habían conocido allí mismo o si ya se conocían de antes pero envidié por unos instantes la facilidad de hacer amigos de la gente.

Pasaron unos diez minutos hasta que me llamaron y entré a la habitación temblando como un flan. Al entrar me fijé que era como una pequeña clase. Había una pizarra y un piano. Allí dentro estaba Gérard junto a un hombre el cual no había sido presentado antes. Puede que notara mi desconcierto en la cara porque dijo: -Hola, soy Richard Cross, director vocal.

-Cécilia Cara. Encantada.-me presenté dándole la mano.

-Lo que vamos a hacer es muy fácil. Haremos unas escalas para saber por dónde queda tu registro, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí y enseguida nos pusimos a ello. Creo que nunca, en la vida, había desafinado tantísimo. No sé si fueron los nervios o que era por la mañana y no había calentado o qué pero no di ni una sola nota. En cuanto me dijeron de parar me sentí fatal. Salí cabizbaja de la habitación y me puse a recoger mis cosas sabiendo que no iba a llegar muy lejos así. Entonces, pensé que esa era una de las oportunidades que solo se presentan una vez en la vida. Me acordé de lo que había sentido esa misma mañana nada más entrar, de cómo sentía que ese era mi lugar y tomé una decisión. No me iba a rendir tan pronto. Yo deseaba estar ahí y tendría que luchar por ello. Decidí esperarme a que todos los que quedaban pasaran por la habitación y cuando ya no quedaba nadie, reuní todas las fuerzas del mundo para ser valiente y, sonrojada como nunca lo había estado en mi vida, llamé a la puerta.

-¿Sí? -era Gérard quién preguntaba.

-Perdón, soy Cécilia.

-¿Pasa algo?

Respiré hondo y no me lo pensé dos veces antes de decir: -Sé que he estado desastrosa en la prueba anterior, pero también sé y soy consciente de que lo puedo hacer mucho mejor. No pretendo justificarme ni buscar excusas, no sé por qué he desafinado tanto pero sí sé que no me ha pasado nunca. Confío en mí y, si me dais una segunda oportunidad, me gustaría demostrarlo.

-No es necesario.

-¿Cómo? –pregunté confusa.

-Cécilia, estuve en tu casting. Como director de este proyecto, he tenido que estar presente en todos y cada uno de los castings que habéis hecho los integrantes elegidos. Sé que lo puedes hacer mucho mejor, no necesitas demostrar nada. Tú solo descansa y prepárate para el ensayo de la semana que viene.

Energéticamente asentí y salí de la habitación literalmente dando saltos. En cuanto llegué a casa les conté muy emocionada todo lo que habíamos hecho a mis padres. Veía lo orgullosos e ilusionados que estaban por mí y yo me sentía cada vez más feliz. Tenía unas ganas enormes de que llegara la semana siguiente para poder seguir ensayando. Aquel había sido solo el primer ensayo de muchos más y no sabía si podría aguantar tanto tiempo a que llegara el próximo.


End file.
